Love is tough, when you're Rachel Berry
by dork with chalk
Summary: Rachel loves Finn and Sam loves Quinn, but there only promblem is Finn and Quinn are together. Now the whole ND is at a cabin resort relaxing after Nationals. Rachel and Sam decide to win over there loves through jealousy. Rated M Smut in futre chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of anything affiliated with Glee! Even though I'm a super Gleek. :P

The rain was pouring outside, great I thought to myself.

Puck had spent all this time planning this week away for us up at the lake to have a break after the loss of Nationals and its raining. So I'm now stuck in a cabin with Sam, Finn and Quinn. How did this arrangement even happen? I turned and looked at Finn; he was coming in through the front door. He was drenched to the bone, shaking himself like a dog he shivered slightly.

"It looks like a cyclone is coming from the wind out there" he said, with a slightly smile.

Smiling slightly back "We have hurricanes Finn" I replied.

"Oh" was all he could say.

Quinn was sitting on the couch playing with a strand of her blond hair; we had been stuck in the cabin for over two days. Only venturing out for food or occasionally go to the other cabin to see Puck, Artie, Brittany and Santana; Mike, Lauren, Tina and Mercedes where in the cabin one more over. Things had become awkward between Puck and Lauren since they broke up just after Nationals. I was so glad I wasn't in there cabin, I turned and looked at Quinn. She looked up at me and frowned slightly.

"Yes" she said, I shrugged.

"How are you and Sam going?" I asked, trying to spark a conversation.

She looked at me blankly "Been better, especially once he forgave me for the whole Finn and I thing and yes Rachel Finn and I are still dating" she said, returning to playing with her hair.

"Oh" I replied, looking away awkwardly.

I got up; straightening my skirt I walked over to the door of Sam's room. Quinn eyes me suspiciously, she opened her mouth to speak but shut it promptly. Sam was sitting on his single bed, watching the beginning of Avatar. He looked up at me and smiled slightly but frowned at the same time, he sat up in his bed.

"Hey Rachel" he said, awkwardly.

"I'm guessing you don't have many girls wonder into your room?" I replied, smiling and laughing slightly.

He frowned "No I just don't usually have Rachel Berry in my room" he said, Sitting up more.

He pulled a pillow from behind his back, placing it at the end of the bed. I smiled at him and looked to the TV then back at him.

"Avatar huh?" I said, he smiled and nodded.

"I saw it six times at the cinemas" he said, looking away sheepishly.

I smiled brightly "I saw it eight times" I said, he looked up at me and laughed.

"Okay this is the real reason I came in here" I said, looking at the door then to him.

Getting up, I walked over and shut it tightly. I turned back and smiled at Sam.

"Okay listen, you love Quinn right? Well I love Finn and I know you know she still cares about you and I know Finn still cares about me, so what I'm proposing is..." I started to say.

Sam cutting me off jumped in "Well make them jealous? Quinn doesn't care about me like that Rachel this won't work" he said, I frowned slightly.

"Fine, maybe Quinn doesn't realize how much she truly cares and if she see's us together she might want you back break up with Finn and then come to you, you can cheat blah, blah, blah and then 'hurt' I'll run into a broken Finn's arms and we both get what we want no one truly hurt" I said quickly before he could cut me off again.

He frowned at me for a second and then nodded "Fine, but if I agree to this you promise you won't get weird around me like sexually?" he said, I felt a shot of adrenaline pulse through my veins.

Looking at him in shock I shook my head fast "Please Sam this is purely a business deal and it will be great for acting experience" I replied, tapping his chin slightly.

"Besides worse that might happen is you have to kiss me once or twice, just a peck nothing more promise" I added, Sam shrugged slightly.

"I hope you realise they probably won't believe this" Sam said, leaning down and grabbing the pillow he through before.

Placing it in his lap, he tapped the pillow looking at me, I frowned "One thing being on girlfriend duty, you have to watch avatar with me" he said, smiling slightly.

I felt my cheeks go warm, putting my head down into the pillow we both shuffled around casually getting comfortable. He was sitting up with his legs extended either side of my body, while I was between his legs with my head on a pillow on his chest.

Our breathing soon became in sync, I can't remember what part of the movie it was when I fell asleep but I had a amazing dream that I was a Avatar climbing the tree's and running on that cool mossy grass.

I woke up to Sam slowly removing himself from behind me not wanting to wake me. My eyes fluttered open and they focused on Sam, I smiled slightly and stretched. Sitting up, I stopped for a second letting the blood rush away from my head.

"Hey sorry I fell asleep, I didn't realise how tired I was" I said, pulling my legs over to the side of the bed.

Crossing them like a lady, I looked to Sam again.

"It's alright, I was actually just going to get a drink do you want one?" he asked, I smiled.

I was parched slightly "its okay, I'll get one" I said, standing up.

Straightening my skirt again, walking in pace with Sam we walked out to the kitchen. Quinn was sitting in Finn's lap, kissing down his neck slightly. His hand was tracing up and down her thigh, I felt a pang of jealousy. Looking to Sam, I coughed slightly. Quinn and Finn both jumped slightly, but didn't move their positions. Finn looked up at me and smiled slightly, smiling back slightly and awkwardly I turned to Sam and smiled brightly.

"Do you want a hot or cold drink?" I asked him, I spotted that he was glancing at Quinn and Finn every three seconds.

Thinking for a second he shrugged then saying slightly louder so Finn and Quinn could hear.

"Well I was thinking, the rain has eased slightly, we could wonder up to the restaurant this place had just up the hill as our possible first official date?" he said, looking at me with a smile.

Playing along I giggled "Sure Sam, I'll just go get my jacket" I said, turning I smiled brightly at Quinn and Finn.

Both of them were looking at us frowning slightly, Quinn slid off Finn's lap and looked at him then to me.

Walking into my room, I grabbed my yellow plaid trench coat and put on a pair of black ballet flats and turned to walk out the door.

Finn was leaning against the door with his arms crossed frowning at me.

"Sam really Rachel?" he said to me, I frowned back at him and crossed my arms.

"What? Are you the only one who can move on Finn? So what if it's Sam, he and I connected and we want to see what this connection is" I said, pushing past him.

Sam was waiting at the door in a coat himself, I smiled at him and frowned back at Finn who was still at my bedroom's door was frowning. I waved to Quinn who smiled slightly at me back.

Walking up to the restaurant was awkward between Sam and I, we both stayed silent and barely exchanged glances. We were half way up the steep hill before anything was said, only after I slipped on the wet grass. Falling on my face, he grabbed my hand helping me up, Wiping the dirt of my knees and trench coat slightly.

I laughed slightly and looked at him "At least I didn't break my talent" I said, he smiled and laughed slightly.

"Come on" he said, grabbing my hand helping me walk up the slippery hill.

I eyed him and he chuckled "Even if we weren't faking it and just friends I would still hold your hand to help you Rachel" he said, I smiled and blushed again.

"Sure, Sam" I said.

Puck and Santana were up at the restaurant eating lunch and talking casually, Sam and I decided to join them. Sitting down, I smiled at Puck and Santana.

"Hey Man hands" Santana said, Sam frowned.

"Hey Dyke" I replied, Santana and I were now friends and since she came clean to me and everyone else she was a nicer person.

I call her Dyke she calls me Man hands, just friendly bantering.

"Have you guys ordered yet?" I asked Puck, he shrugged and shook his head.

"I'm up here to get away from Lauren and Santana was already up here so I joined her and then you guys came... together" he said eyeing us both.

Grabbing my hand slightly Sam spoke up "I want you guys besides Finn and Quinn to know that Rachel and I are officially a couple, we were watching Avatar and things just..." he said, squeezing my hand to speak.

"Clicked in like two piece's of a puzzle, it's weird I mean I never thought of Sam this way but things change I guess" I said, looking at Sam smiling.

I was a great actor! Santana and Puck were eating this up.

"Would you like to order?" a waitress said, she had snuck up behind me.

Jumping ever so slightly, I turned to the rest of the table.

"I'll have a anti-Pasto burger with fries and a hot chocolate extra hot" Sam spoke up, looking at the rest of us then to the waitress.

Jotting it down she looked to me, I smiled "I'll have the same thanks but make the hot chocolate a decaf vanilla latte" I said, she nodded.

"Same for both of us" Puck said to the waitress, eyeing her off.

She was young, blonde and pretty. She frowned at Puck slightly and smiled slightly "Okay, I'll be back later with your food" she said, before walking off behind the bar.

Chatting to Santana, Puck and Sam was nice. I felt wanted in this group, maybe it was because I had dated Puck was currently 'fake' dating Sam and hide Santana's secret from everybody until she was ready so all of them sort of understood me should I put it. We were saying good bye to Santana and Puck when it started to rain again, thunder was rolling in the background. I hated storms, it rolled in quicker then we thought. It was night now, I latched myself quite close to Sam. He was warm, a flash of lighting sparked across the sky. Jumping I squealed slightly, my heart was beating fast. I just wanted to go home and hide in my bedroom under the cover's and possibly under the floor boards.

Sam wrapped his arm around me, holding my tight to his body. Smiling down at me he patted my arm.  
>"It's okay Rachel were almost there" he said.<p>

Walking up on the porch on the front of the cabin, another crack of lighting flashed across the sky. Sam flung the front door open and pushed me slightly inside.

The sight was unmistakable and no matter how many times a person could wash there eyes it would be forever imprinted on mine. Quinn was there naked with Finn's head between her legs, she gasped when she saw us. I looked at her in horror, turning I slapped my hand over Sam's eyes then my own.

"Sorry!" I called out, fumbling back.

Sam attempted to guide me to his room, bumping into several things in the process. Shutting the door behind me, I removed my hand from Sam's face and removed mine. I looked up at him and started to laugh. I didn't know why I was laughing but it seemed like the only thing to do in a situation like this. He slowly started to laugh also, soon both of us where in a hysterical fit of laughter. I was red in the face and so was Sam, continuing to laugh. I made my way back over to Sam's bed and sat down.

Calming ourselves down, we sat there in silence chuckling ever so slightly ever know and then. Flicking my hair out of my face, I started to yawn slightly. Looking to Sam, I saw he was attempting to stop a yawn. Smiling at him, I leaned over to him and opened the draw beside him. Watching his collection of movies slide up to the front of the draw raising an eyebrow at him I started to read the titles out to him.

"Avatar, Welcome to the Jungle, Aristocats, Milo and Otis? I didn't know you where a fifteen year old girl" I said smiling and giggling slightly.

"Hey don't forget about Twilight, right there next to Milo and Otis" he said, pursing his lips.

Grabbing the infamous and horrible movie out, shoving it me, I scrunched my face up and pushed it away.

"That was a horrible movie not even Barbra could of saved it from annihilation" I said, he shrugged.

"I like it because the chick that plays Bella is hot" he said, I scoffed and continued to scrawl through his movies.

We came to the compromise of watching 'Rocky Horror Picture Show' giggling about memories of the play; I fell asleep in Sam's room. This time I was on the opposite end of the bed to Sam. I could hear his light snores as I fell into my slumber, the last thing I remember hearing was the rain pelting down against the roof.

Hi, please review and tell me what you think. Thank-you!


	2. Chapter 2: Foot in mouth

Waking in the morning was hard, because through the tiny window I could see it was still raining. This was bull, one week seriously one week! I could hear Sam's snores still, looking up at him I smiled and giggled. He was half off the bed; his hand was resting on the floor only two inches lower than his head. I slowly sat up, not wanting to wake him. He stirred slightly before going back to his previous position. I clamped my hand over my mouth stopping myself from giggling; I'd never had to sneak out of a boy's room before. This was fun and funny.

I tiptoed across the floor, putting my hand on the handle of the door. Before looking back at Sam, I pulled it down. Squeaking, he hadn't moved I pulled the door open. It was quiet, no one was up I shut the door behind me quietly. Quinn was sleeping soundly on the couch and she was clothed thankfully. I bit into my lip stopping myself from laughing, I was in a really good mood and I had no idea why but I was enjoying it. I walked into my room; my clothes were in a bedazzled pink suitcase. 100% Rachel Berry, I pulled out my favourite red skirt and a blue vest and a black singlet to wear. I was heading into the shower when a great idea hit me. One thing that Finn hated about Jesse was he leant me his shirts to wear just around the place, so wearing one of Sam's shirts would drive him crazy.

Sneaking back into Sam's room, I went over to his suitcase. Unzipping it I looked at him every few seconds, eventually grabbing his white button down shirt that was way to big for me so I could wear it as a short dress. I enjoyed to cliché side of it, taking it into the shower with my red skirt and my under wear and bra (Purposely black) I jumped into the shower. The heat was amazing seeing the past three days had been freezing; I washed my hair and body. Shaving my legs and armpits, I made sure I was very presentable. Wrapping a towel around me, I could hear the distinct chatter of people in the kitchen. Someone was up, finally.

Drying my body, I put my clothes on and brushed my hair putting it up in two braids. Walking out of the shower, I saw steam flee from the bathroom into the kitchen and my bedroom. Quinn was sitting on the counter and Sam was sitting on the bench across from her talking. Quinn looked at me and frowned slightly then looked at Sam.

"Is that your shirt Sam?" she asked, he looked me over once and nodded.

"Thanks Sam, my tops are just not wet weather clothing your shirts are so warm don't you agree Quinn?" I said, rubbing my arm for better effect.

She shrugged slightly "Um I never got to wear one of Sam's" she said, sliding off the bench.

Sam smiled slightly and nodded at me and smiled brighter. I felt a shot of pride go through me, I walked into the kitchen opening the fridge. I turned to Sam and Quinn who was leaning on the bench frowning towards the ground.

"Is bacon and eggs okay for breakfast? Or do we want to trudge up that hill for breakfast?" I asked, Sam scoffed.

"I'm not having you go up that hill while it's wet, you got mud everywhere on my bed last night and all over me" he said smiling goofily.

I frowned "Oops, I'll change the sheets later for you" I said, turning to the fridge I pulled out a carton of eggs and a bag of bacon.

Even though I was a vegan, I didn't see why other people couldn't eat it and my dad's ate it so I was always making it for them. I would just have some cereal later; I felt Sam's hand grab either side of my waist. Leaning down just so his lips were at my ear, I could feel his entire body leaning over me.

"It's working, did you see her face when you wore my shirt?" he said, laughing slightly.

I smiled and nodded, standing up with him I turned and faced him and smiled "Yes, it was perfect" I said, putting the carton of eggs and bag of bacon on the counter.

I caught Finn from the corner of my eye he was emerging from his room, he stopped and spotted Sam and I before he noticed Quinn. I lifted myself on my tiptoes and pulled Sam's face towards mine, kissing his big lips slightly. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him, then releasing me quickly. I smiled at him and winked.

"Go get in the shower, I'm not doing anything with a smelly boyfriend" I said, tapping his butt as he walked out of the kitchen.

Finn moved and was sitting in the lounge room, flicking angrily through channels glancing over at me and frowning deeper. I looked to Quinn who was steaming as well; I smiled at her and turned to start making breakfast for Sam, Quinn and Finn.

I was searching through a cupboard for a frying pan; I saw her hip smack against the oven beside me. I looked up at her looking down at me with her arms crossed.

I stood up at her and smiled slightly "Sam's a great guy isn't he?" I said, turning my attention to the uncracked eggs and unburnt bacon.

"Sam is a great guy and I want to know why he wants you man hands, seriously what's your angle?" she said, slamming her hand down.

I frowned, now came my real acting skills, I crossed my arms "Quinn if you looked past my stubbornness like Finn, Puck, Sam and even Santana has you will realise that I'm not a horrible person I'm quite likable and well Sam and I we just clicked were giving it a chance, I mean who knows he could be my forever Quinn" I said, she stopped frowning.

"No Sam is not your forever trust me" she said, pushing off she walked back over to Finn.

Sitting in his lap she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. He responded quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist. I frowned and felt my heart sink into my stomach; at least I knew that Quinn was playing into my game.

I continued to cook breakfast, Rachel Berry style. I added pepper to the eggs and salt before whisking them. I remember Sam talking about he liked them like that when we were in New York for Nationals. I was putting the bacon on the plates, even though I hated the idea of eating meat I was entranced by the delicious smell of the bacon. Sam emerged from the shower and smiled directly at me, I had even noticed he'd jumped in there already.

Walking up behind me, he placed his hands on my hips again pushing up against me. I smiled up at him, and sunk into his arms. He was warm from the shower and he wasn't wearing a shirt yet was a bonus for me. Finn coughed slightly behind us, I jumped slightly and looked up at him and smiled.

I saw his jaw was tight "Um the rain has past, Quinn and I are going to go see the other guys and we were wondering if you guys wanted to join us?" he said, clenching his jaw catching a glimpse of the position of Sam's hands.

I shrugged and nodded "Um yeah sure, or do you want to do something else?" I looked up at Sam, he shrugged and bent down and kissed my fore head slightly.

"I don't mind Rachel" he said, I smiled and looked back to Finn.

He was frowning severely and clenching both fists, I smiled at him "Finn get used to it" I said to him.

Handing him a plate of bacon and eggs I smiled slightly "Here" I said.

Picking up the plate I made for Sam, I passed it to him and smiled brightly "here the way you like it" I said, he smiled with a goofy grin.

Frowning slightly at him, I turned to Quinn. Slipping out of Sam's hands I grabbed Quinn's plate and walked over and passed it to her, she looked up at me and frowned. Snatching the plate from my hands, she placed it in her lap. Looking down at the plate, she slowly started to pick apart the strand of bacon. Turning back to Finn, he was whispering to Sam in a hushed discussion I smiled slightly I couldn't read lips but I can read expressions which is another talent I have under my belt. Finn was burrowing his frown deeply; he was so cute when he was angry while Sam just looked at him blankly frowning ever so slightly.

Sam was attractive and all but it's just a business deal after all, I felt my imagination slowly kicking in. The image of Sam wrapping his arms around me, slowly wrap around my seductively twitching my nose. I discarded the idea of Sam in that way, well more forcing it out of my head. I wondered off into my room, shutting the door behind me. I rubbed my eyes and tried to concentrate, we needed to do some serious couple stuff. Finn and Quinn are at the brink of hysteria over Sam and I, this was a lot easier than I thought possible.

Changing out of Sam's white shirt I changed into a black dress with tiny pink and blue poke dots that was a halter neck. It fell just short of my knees, it was cute and simple. Plus I knew Finn loved me in this dress, if this doesn't drive him crazy I don't know what will. I brushed my hair fringe out of my face and sat on my bed, I started trying on multiple types of ballet flats before I decided to wear my pink flats with a black bow on the front. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table, it read 9:58am; it was later then I thought but I didn't mind. Grabbing my wallet and my black clutch, I walked out in a graceful strut to Sam, Finn and Quinn. Sam was washing up the dishes as Quinn was applying a layer of lip gloss, Finn was submerging from his room throwing a top over his body.

They really ate that fast, wow. I'll give them credit for that, they were faster than Lauren eating a kilo of ice cream after Puck broke up with her. Sam glanced at me quickly and smirked at me and nodded slightly, his lip creeping up into a kiss.

"You look amazing Rachel" Finn said quickly, my eyes darted to him and frowned.

Quinn sucked in a deep breath "Uh yeah Rachel you look like Barbie" she said, attempting to smile.

I blushed and waved my hand at them and gushed slightly "Oh it's nothing, just something I thought we could use while at the park" I said smiling.

Meeting Santana, Lauren, Tina, Artie, Puck, Mike, Brittany and Mercedes at the park was a experience I'll never forget. Walking hand in hand with Sam had almost everyone's eyes popping out of their sockets. Puck laughed at Brittany's comment about me looking like a 1950's pin up girl but with smaller boobs.

We all laughed and started to talk, seeing the rain had kept us apart for three days. I sat next to Tina and Lauren, who spent most of her time glaring at Puck. I swear I could see her lips mumbling ways she was plotting to kill him. Sam sat next to Mike and Finn with Quinn on his lap; standing up I straightened my dress. I had a tendency to do that a lot; looking at the group. I smiled at them slightly.

"Excuse me" I said quickly, I was dashing back to the cabin to pee quickly.

I hated using public toilets; it was not Rachel Berry's style. I smiled slightly at everyone before wondering up to the cabin.

After relieving myself, I wondered back down to the group who were known strewn across in two groups. I frowned slightly as it finally dawned on me, in one group was Finn, Quinn, Lauren and Mercedes while opposite him was Sam, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Tine and Mike. Puck was in the middle looking at both of the group's gobsmacked; I hurried down the slight descending hill and looked at Puck.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Finn threw a punch because he's pissed that I won" Sam said, he was frowning and tensed.

"Yeah I did, you know why? Because Sam is a complete moron and is not right for you Rachel" Finn said, tensed and frowning also.

I scoffed and crossed my arm "Even though I would normally enjoy the drama of two boys fighting over me but this was just stupid!" I said, uncrossing my arms and planting them on my hips.

"She's right, I mean Finn your jealous of Sam's relationship with Rachel like you were when she was with Jesse or Puck... wow Rachel you get around" Quinn said, I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh really, How's your child Quinn? Remember last year, you seemed to get around back then and then even this year with Finn then Sam then Finn and even both at the same time" I said pursing my lips I smiled sarcastically at her.

"Tick Tok Quinn, your youth is running out and all you have to show for it is a child you gave away and Finn" I said, crossing my arms.

Quinn frowned "Alright listen man hands I've dealt with this situation pretty nicely I've had to deal with you constantly picking up my trash but know this is how it's going to work" she started to say.

Finn scoffed slightly "Please Quinn the only left over's she ever picked up was Sam's and I'm sure it's only temporary" he said, still tensed.

Brittany spoke up "You guys have more drama then Mr Tubbyton's weekly bath" she said suddenly, I looked at her and laughed slightly.

"Oh Britt" I said smiling.

"Oh and by the way Finn, oh and if Sam was temporary then how come he managed to do something you or Puck or even Jesse never could?" I demanded, I was such an idiot! Why did I open my big mouth?

Finn face melting from a frown to a shock expression was priceless, his frown turned to anger again pretty fast. He looked directly at Sam.

"You touched her! I'll kill you!" he said, struggling against Mercedes and Quinn and eventually Puck.

Sam was looking at me and Finn in shock, he shook his head slowly coming to terms with the massive lie I just dropped onto them. I wished I could take it back, but no Rachel fricken Berry had to mouth off. Slowly coming to terms Sam finally spoke up again.

"Mate I did more than touch her" he said, smiling his goofy grin that I was starting to enjoy seeing.

Finn started to struggle again, I frowned and shook my head at him. Yes I loved Finn more then anything in this world but he was making a complete fool of himself, I mean he was with Quinn and he was getting antsy about me being with Sam even if it was pretend.

"You know what I'm over this, this is how its' actually going to work Quinn I'm with Sam and your with Finn keep your boyfriend on a leash and away from me and Finn just butt out your not important anymore" I said, stamping my foot down on the ground.

I turned and stormed out like a true Broadway scarlet.


	3. Chapter 3: Wear my letterman jacket

I was fuming at the restaurant, sitting in a booth at the back away from the view of the world but could watch them carelessly. I had only waited four minutes before the unmistakable puff of blond hair bobbed in the door way. Dismissing the waitress from yesterday after speaking to her quickly he stormed almost over to where I was sitting. He crossed his arms and shook his head angrily.

"No, you don't fume I fume; you hit him!" I demanded at him.

"Apparently I slept with you?" he questioned back, I frowned deeper at him.

Samuel Evans you are the only boy I have ever meet that is as irritating as talented! I frowned deeper and deeper at him, I was over this idea. It was stupid and times to call it quits.

"I want out" I said suddenly, Sam's frown melted.

"No, you see this to the end Rachel" Sam said sternly, I sat up slightly and looked directly into Sam's eyes.

If he wasn't going to let me out, I'll bluff him out then. Smiling at him, he looked at me wearily.

"Fine then Sammy, if we have to see it all the way through then you and I will see every lie and comment starting with mine" I said, crossing my arms at him.

He looked at him frowning and his frown faded and he smiled "Fine, see you in the cabin in half an hour wear my letterman jumper" he said, standing up he smiled sarcastically at me and turned.

Walking away he left me, in the cubicle. I was stunned, well I shouldn't be I mean he's a guy and a teenager. I hope he's calling me bluff, I felt myself start to shake. Geeze Rachel get it together, I mean it's just Sam he won't go through this. He's not a horrible person he wouldn't take advantage of that.

Ordering a drink of the waitress, I waited for her return. I had officially twenty minutes of wondering and unfortunately they would be the longest twenty minutes of my life, as Finn's stupid head appeared through the door. He clapped eyes on me instantly, taking a deep breath. He marched directly over to me, sitting down across me. He looked at, I pursed my lips at him and raised my left eyebrow into a questionable arch.

"Really Rachel, Sam?" he said, I continued to look at him.

He sighed "Rachel, you know this is ridiculous as ever and it needs to stop I mean it's Sam if he wasn't a good idea trust me" he said with a pleading tone t his voice.

I scoffed and stood up in my seat, for one I towed over someone.

"Finn don't try to pry into my love life and Sam is a great idea and that's why I'm about to go home and sleep with him again" I said, forgetting about my drink I'd ordered.

I left Finn at the table, storming back down through the restaurant and down the hazardous hill. I found myself face to face, with the front door of my cabin. I was border line hyperventilating; I was taking deep breath to steady my nerves.

Sam wasn't home, which was good. I removed myself from my clothing leaving me in my undergarments. Walking across the room, from mine to Sam I opened his door casually. His letterman jacket was sitting on the end of his bed, wrapping it around me. I felt a weird sensation through my stomach and chest. This was really happening, I was most likely going to be shot down while I was in my underwear or I was going to see this thing through just to win back a boy who might not want me back. I felt my heart sink as that thought crossed my mind, taking a deep breath. I steadied myself, only time could tell where today was heading.

I heard the clicking of the front door opening and a familiar voice called out.

"Rachel?" Sam called out, my heart pulsed frantically.

Lying down on his bed, I crossed my legs and looked over to the door "In here Sam" I said, his footsteps were faint.

He appeared in the doorway almost instantly, his eyes widened as he took in what clothing I was wearing. He smiled at me and winked.

"You really want to go through with this?" he asked me, leaning against the door way.

Smiling, I stood up. I walked over to him slowly; I was short so looking up at him was easy as apple pie and it gave me a quality most girls lacked. I pouted and stuck my chest out, placing one hand on his chest. I cocked my head to the side.

Sam sighed grabbing my hand he looked down at me "Fine Rachel you win you're out" he said, I smiled up at him.

He was way too easy, I shook my head "no, I'm not out but I do want something of yours out" I said, giggling slightly.

Sam sighed, I felt his warm hands wrap around my thighs. Bending down he kissed my lips, I was stunned at his first initial touch then the kiss. But soon my body melted into Sam's, wrapping my arms around his neck. I hoisted myself up wrapping my legs around his torso; I pulled my lips away from Sam and looked at him. With a smile, I was hoping to call him a final bluff.

"Sam are you sure you want to do this?" I said.

He wiped a piece of hair from my face "Rachel, are you sure this is how you want it to happen?" he asked me, I frowned at him slightly.

"I don't want you regretting anything we ever did" he added, I took in a shaky breath.

"As long as you take is slow Sam and I won't regret anything" I said, leaning in a kissed him once more.

Sam walked us over to his bed, he placed me down nicely. Following by him putting himself on top of me, he started to kiss down my neck. I smiled as I felt the sensation return to my tummy and now my thighs started to tingle. This was really happening, he let me out but I didn't take it. Now I was going to be taking something that I didn't overly want from him.

I removed his letterman jacket and through it to the floor beside me, leaving me in my bra and underwear. Sam's hand slid over my stomach, bending his head down. He kissed above my belly button, kissing lower and lower till his teeth was grazing the top of my underwear line.

Leaning back on his knee's he grabbed both sides of my underwear. He looked up at me to check on me, I took in a shaky breath and nodded. My thought's had now changed, the only thing I wanted know was to have Sam and he was taking his time which gave me time for my thoughts to change.

Pulling my underwear down, I was completely revealed to him. I felt my cheeks go a crimson red. Pulling them over my feet, he threw it to the side of the room. Pulling off his top and adding it to the removed clothing, I looked at him in ore. His body was amazing, I was very much in love with it; the body not him.

My thoughts were cut into two, as an amazing feeling washed over me. Looking to the roof, I looked back down to Sam. His hand was buried deep inside my thighs I looked down. His thumb was circulating my clit while the other slid up and down me. I could feel my stomach knotting and flipping, I never thought I could feel like this. I slowly started to buck my hips in time with the movement of his sliding hand. I gripped onto Sam's pants; I looked up at him and tugged slightly. He smiled and nodded. With one hand he unbuckled his pants and pushed them down to his knees, he was positioned between my legs. I could see that we was as ready as I was, I smiled and bit into my lip. Leaning forward slightly, trying to no interfere with Sam's magic hand. I inched his boxers down to his knees, Sam's 'package' fell out, sticking in the air. He was very hard and I wanted that inside me any possible way. My fingers lingered along the shaft of his penis, I saw his eyes tighten from pleasure. I smiled and wrapped my hand around it, with the same gentle motions. As I increased my motions as did Sam. I felt Sam's body slowly start to quiver so slightly, I looked up at him. He looked as if he was in pain, I frowned. I was hurting him, he was giving me this and I was hurting him in return.

"Am I hurting you Sam?" I asked, he looked down at me and nodded.

"Yes" he replied, his voice was husky and seductive. I felt my heart sink.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, he smiled slightly at me.

"Lay back" he said, removing his magic hand he pushed me back onto the bed.

Everybody told me there first time was painful, even if it was with the gentlest person. I could feel Sam's tip at my entrance, taking a deep breath in time with him entering me was helpful. It stung and throbbed greatly, wincing every time Sam inched in more. I found myself digging my nails into Sam's arms; he looked down at me as I looked up at him.

"If you need me to stop I will" he said, I shook my head.

"No Sam, I'm glad this is with you" I said, he smiled at me.

Bending down he kissed my lips once more, slowly rocking back and forth I felt the pleasure from his magic hand. A moan escaped from my lips, I was breaching what I thought was an orgasm. Digging in my nails, I swear I could of broken skin on Sam's back. I couldn't stop myself from crying out slightly in tiny gasps of joy. Sam, leant down and kissed my forehead. Picking up his speed, he eventually cried out in his ecstasy. Slumping down, he slipped out of me; wincing slightly from the awkward movement. He laid down beside me, looking up at the roof I took a deep breath.

Even though, I loved Finn. The churning in my stomach, I was starting to like Sam and this was not good. Something needed to be done fast!


	4. Chapter 4: Finn we need to talk

Having dinner with everybody at the restaurant was nice; Quinn and Finn sat at the opposite side of the table to Sam and I. Which everybody thought was for the best, I couldn't believe what the past couple of days had brought. I mean, it all started with me wanting Finn back by using jealousy with Sam. But know Sam was all my mind could think about, I would look at a sky and think instantly of the shirt he was wearing a few weeks ago that was the same colour, look at the grass and I would think about the way Sam loved the colour green. Ordering I was self conscious about what to eat so I was lady like in front of him, this was bad. It was evident that his feelings didn't reciprocate to the full extent of mine, so the Rachel Berry thing to do is simple. Suck it up and try to win Finn back; at least I knew the feelings were mutual between us at some point in our life.

Sam nudged my shoulder breaking me from my mind babble; I was staring at my plate. Looking up at him blankly, he passed me a peeled prawn. I looked at him in a shocked expression.

"I'm not eating that" I said, looking at it.

He smiled "Come on, just try it's just fish" he said with a smile on his face.

I turned to my plate and picked up a large chunk of Tofu that was on my plate with my fork, he eyed it off and shook his head.

"I'll try the prawn if you try my tofu?" I said, showcasing the item.

Frowning suspiciously he nodded slowly, swapping the prawn for the fork. I took a deep breath, opening my mouth. I popped the prawn in my mouth; chewing it several times I swallowed it. The taste registered in my mouth, it was salty but bland that the same time. It was...delicious! I was against meat but wow, there awesome. I looked to Sam; he was having trouble swallowing his piece of tofu. Laughing, I passed him a napkin. Spitting the piece out immediately, he grabbed his drink and took a massive gulp of water.

"Wow, that's disgusting" he said, I laughed slightly.

Turning to the rest of the table, Kurt and Mercedes were gossiping to each other and laughing. Brittany and Santana were chatting casually to Puck and Lauren, Quinn and Finn were the only silent ones. I knew if I needed to detach myself from Sam to Finn, I needed to start know. Knowing that he was upset about Sam and I having sex, especially because now I know it's true. I excused myself from Sam and walked up to the seat with Quinn and Finn had between them. Sitting there, they both looked up at me. Quinn frowned and Finn smiled slightly.

"Hey guys, look I know things have been tense between us and I don't like it as much as you do so I was wondering tomorrow, Sam and I are going fishing on the lake and I was thinking it would be a good bonding activity to bring our glee friendship to the greatness it can be" I said, smiling at both of them.

Finn smiled at me and nodded "Um sure well considerate, can we get back to you later?" he asked me, I smiled brightly.

"Of course Finn" I said, turning to Quinn I smiled.

"The boys can fish and we can sunbathe together, catch up on things" I said brightly, she smiled slightly.

"Um like Finn said, we'll get back to you" she said, turning back to her meal.

Smiling, I stood up "Great, hope you guys come" I said, returning to my seat.

Sam instantly leant over and whispered in my ear "What did you say to them?" he asked.

Smiling I shrugged "Just invited them out on the lake tomorrow with us, to get back to friends again" I said.

Kissing my neck slightly he whispered into my ear "I love the way you think sometimes" I giggled slightly.

Stop it Rachel! No more giggling and defiantly no more liking Sam! Gah!

After dinner, Sam and Finn were at Pucks cabin talking about something private. Quinn, Mercede's and I all found our selves back at the cabin. Sitting down in the lounge room, we starting to talk casually. Quinn was including herself and being nice to me was abviously an effort for her. But I smiled and just talked.

"Hey Rachel I'm thinking about getting a weave again, what do you think?" Mercedes asked, I smiled up at her and shrugged.

"Um sure, what do you think Quinn?" I asked her, Mercedes looked at her.

"Um, I think it would look great but you know what would look even better?" she said, I smiled at her and nodded.

"You with Finn, Rachel I totally give up I know this was all for him and know you can drop the act and have him" she said, standing up she looked down at me.

"Just don't hurt Sam, he's a good guy and he's been hurt to many times from you and I" she added, turning away she walked into her room.

Before I could say anything in return, she had shut the door. I was taken back by words anyway, I was speechless.

I had won; Finn was mine if I wanted him. But did I really want him? Sam hasn't hurt me the way Finn has. Taking a deep breath, I looked to Mercedes. She was quiet, looking into her hands and fiddling with her thumbs. Ignoring me, as this was awkward. Frowning I stood up, straightening myself up. I bit into my bottom lip, there was only one way to figure this out. It wasn't the smartest idea and it was almost 100% going to back fire on me, but I didn't mind. I knew that this is how it was going to happen. I was going to kiss Finn, if I felt nothing like I used to I would go and confess everything to Sam and hope he loved me just as equally.

I stormed from the house, taking a deep breath. I stormed over to Puck's cabin; there I could see Sam leaving with a slight smile on his face. I felt my heart beat slightly, Gah! This is not helping Rachel! Stop it! I was in the darkness so I know he couldn't see me. Sneaking past him, I was glad it wasn't raining and the clouds were gone. I walked up to the cabin, I banged on the door slightly; I only waited a few seconds before Puck opened the door. Laughing, I caught the last of his sentence.

"Forget your purse, sa- Rachel! Hey what are you doing?" he said, quickly.

I frowned slightly at him, purse? "Um, is Finn here?" I asked, he nodded.

"Oi, Finn um Rachel is here" he said to Finn, obviously.

Finn appeared in front of the door, almost instantly. Stepping outside, he shut the door behind him. Pushing Puck back inside the cabin, he smiled at me slightly.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked me, I nodded and smiled.

"Come for a walk the lake with me" I said, he nodded in agreement.

Walking down the stairs, I walked silently beside him. Into the darkness, I looked around us and there was no body. We were completely alone, I looked up at him. I couldn't only just see him from the moon light that shone down upon him. He was smiling slightly at me, I took a deep breath.

"Finn-"I started to say, he cut me off.

His lips came crushing down on mine, his arms wrapped around my waist. I kissed him back, taken by surprise though. I felt a warm fire explode in the pit of my stomach, wrapping my arms around his neck. I continued to kiss Finn, stopping to take a quick breath. Finn continued to kiss me; I pulled away from him, placing a hand on his chest. He let me go, I took a step away from him.

"Rachel, it never occurred to me how much I loved you until know especially seeing you in Sam's arms it nearly killed me" he said, stepping closer to me.

I smiled slightly; I was now confused; kissing Sam wasn't like kissing Finn. Although they both set the same warm fire explosion in my stomach; I felt the slight tugging off Finn, pulling me towards him. I looked up at him; his hand cupped my neck he bent down so he was face to face with me. He kissed me once more, I smiled at him.

"Did you really have sex with Sam or was this another stunt like with Jesse?" he asked me, I looked at him blankly.

Taking a deep breath I answered in a whisper "Yes, I did" Finn's eyes tightened slightly.

"What about with me, now?" he asked, Ugh! No way!

I smiled slightly "Um, Finn I don't think that's a good idea I mean we only just" I started to say, Finn sighed.

"Geeze Rachel, it's not like you're a virgin anymore thanks to Sam I mean your damaged goods in many ways and thanks to Sam if you just left well enough alone, I'd be your first not him but I'll have to deal with that at least I don't have to be extremely gentle and deal with stupid emotional stuff" Finn started to rage on, I looked at him shock.

Finn was a complete prick! I don't remember how I managed to slap him with out thinking about it. But it was effective; my hand raised and fell straight across his left cheek. I used all my force, catching him off guard. I glared at him and shook my head.

"How dare you speak to me like that Finn, I'm not just a sex toy I'm not a Quinn I don't sleep around at the closest sign of affection from a boy!" I yelled at him, I clenched my fists up in a ball.

Holding his cheek he looked at me and scoffed "Oh please Rachel, Sam said a few nice words to you and laughed at your stupid jokes and you spread your legs wide open for him, I love you unconditionally and nothing! Yeah, you're not a Quinn because you're worse than her you're a plain tease" he said.

I frowned at him and felt my anger boil over "You know what, the reason I didn't want to sleep with you is the same reason I wanted to sleep with Sam... Trust!" I yelled back at him, I was running out of things to say and I couldn't hit him again.

"Oh please the only trust Sam gave you was that he wasn't going to get you knocked up, please I bet you walk up to your cabin and you will find him and Quinn going at it where ever she pounced on him" Finn said, pointing up to the cabin.

I frowned at him "Fine and if he is, I will come down here and sleep with you like you've been trying to do for months Finn" I said, turning I stormed off up to the cabin.

I felt the tears fall down my cheeks like waterfalls; I was hurting from Finn's words. I never knew he was capable of such hatred and meanness. I took in a shaky breath, opening the cabin door. I walked inside, finding Sam in the lounge room...

Thank-you guys for all the feedback, it's not much but I still am 100% grateful. These comments are keeping me writing


	5. Chapter 5: First Quinn now Rachel

Sitting there alone, he looked up from his hands to me. Worry crossing his face instantly, he stood up. Making his way across the room, wrapping his arms around me. I clung to his shirt, sobbing silently. He patted the back of my head, soothing me. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. Not even a glass of water could help me, I was past upset.

"What happened, Rach?" he asked me.

Saying nothing, I continued to cling to his shirt. He didn't speak for awhile, he just stayed there silent. Hugging me, I really realised how much Sam was so much better then Finn. It wasn't love, like I thought but it was close. I really hoped Sam feels the same way as I do, I looked up at him. He smiled at me warmly, hugging me tighter.

"Sam, I...I need to tell you something" I said, he looked at me and smiled.

"I already know Rachel" he said, leaning down he lifted my chin with his free hand.

Kissing me softly, it was sweet and quick. More meaningful then a deepened kiss, maybe because he saw my vulnerability or maybe because he wasn't that kind of guy period. Either way, he knew that a quick kiss meant more than anything.

"Rachel, I stopped wanting Quinn the moment you started to truly kiss me and that's why I don't want nothing pretend, just you and me" he said, pointing to me then him.

I took in a shaky breath "Thank god" I said, pushing myself up.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his face down to mine. I was completely happy, nothing could spoil my mood. Nothing!

I pushed myself tighter to Sam, moulding his body to mine. I wanted nothing but Sam at that moment and from his reaction to my sudden kiss, his thoughts were the same. I freed one of my hands and put it down to the bottom of his top, sliding my hand up I felt my hand graze along his abs. I almost burst of pure delight, these were all mine to play with now. Sliding my hand back down, I felt my fingers touch the top of his jeans. I reached further down, grabbing and holding onto his zipper. I pulled it down, his hand caught mine quickly. Pushing away from me, he smiled slightly.

"Your upset and confused about your feelings even though mine are clear, so I'm not going to take advantage of you I'm not Finn" he said, pecking my fore head quickly.

Finn! I had forgotten that the dick was waiting for me back down on the beach of the lake. I looked up to Sam and smiled slightly.

"I have to go and speak with Finn and tell him that he was wrong once again" I said, Sam frowned slightly.

"He was wrong?" he said, grabbing my wrist.

I stepped closer to him and shrugged "He thought because Quinn wanted you back, I'd want him so he was trying to coax me into sleeping with him, it's nothing really he's wrong and that's final" I said, Sam's frowned at me.

"He tried to sleep with you? When?" he asked, his anger was obviously boiling over with Finn.

I grabbed Sam's shirt and clung a bit closer to him "It's nothing Sam, because nothing happened I promise" I said, he shook his head.

"When" he said again, I took a deep breath.

Oh god, I once again put my foot in my mouth "Just before I came here" I whispered, Sam gripped my wrist tighter for a moment.

Then releasing it, he looked at me "First Quinn and now you, that's it!" he said, barging past me.

He flung the front door open, jumping down each step. Two at a time, he began storming down to the hill. To where Finn was visible sitting on the rock with moonlight streaming onto it, I ran up to Sam's side. I clung onto his arm, pulling him slightly. It was useless, he just tugged me along. He'd reached almost the bottom on the hill.

"Hudson! First Quinn and now Rachel what's with screwing or attempting to screw my girlfriends!" he yelled out, Finn looked back to him and then to me.

Standing up, he crossed his arms.

"They were both mine first Sam but the only one I want is Rachel" he said, I frowned at him.

"Well no Finn, there is no Rachel for you! Sam please just walk away" I said, pleading to Sam.

Sam's face was set in a stubborn scowl "No, this is it Rachel I'm sick of having Finn attempt to take away the only thing that makes me happy anymore" he said, I bit into my bottom lip.

That was sweet "The only reason she makes you happy is because she opened her legs, at least she made me feel something on the inside not just what her inside felt like" Finn butted in.

I was gob smacked "Finn!" I yelled at him.

Sam took the two steps forward, raising his clenched fist. He smacked Finn in the face, well the left side of the jaw. He stumbled back slightly, Sam remained his ground. Finn then charged. Taking Sam to the ground, raising his fist he smacked Sam in the mouth. I was frozen for a second, I was in shock on what was happening. I looked up to the closest cabin, which was Pucks.

"Mike, Puck!" I screamed out, I was thankfully unfrozen.

Sam was now, on top of Finn. Smacking into his face, Finn managed a punch into Sam's stomach. I looked up to see, Mike running down at full speed to us. Puck a few meters behind.

Pulling them apart, Sam got one final punch into Finn's face. Busting his nose open, blood instantly started to pour out. I gagged slightly and stepped back. Puck and Mike where holding Sam back, with much force. I stepped in front of Sam, pushing his chest back. He took a step back, I knew I didn't push him. I wasn't that strong, he looked down at me with cold eyes. He was still in his fight mode. His lip was busted and he had a purple bruise forming on his cheek, I felt sorry for him. This was all my fault, the fight, Finn. All because I was selfish, I never do anything right.

Sam's eyes slowly warmed, as he looked at me and away from Finn. Puck had released Sam and was helping Finn out. I looked at Finn, his hoodie was now drenched in blood. I gagged again, putting my hand to my mouth.

"Sorry Finn, I can't handle blood... I gotta go" I said, walking away.

I was already feeling light headed from it; I hoped I didn't pass out. I walked up the hill slightly, taking a deep breath of fresh air. Looking back down, Sam was talking to Mike explaining the fight most likely and Puck was helping Finn with his bleeding nose.

I returned to the cabin, looking for Quinn. She was in her room, reading a book. She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Came to gloat that Sam doesn't want me?" she said sourly, I shook my head.

"I just need a friend Quinn and you're the closest I have to a real friend sometimes" I said, I sat on the end of her bed.

Quinn smiled slightly "I saw the fight between Sam and Finn, Sam won" she said, with a slightly bigger smile.

I weakly smiled "Yeah real hero, nothing happened and yet he insisted on hitting Finn" I said, Quinn sighed.

"He's a boy, in many ways there territorial there like dogs, your their territory they have to fight each other for it" she said, I frowned.

"It's stupid, I'm not a piece of territory to be owned" I said, crossing my arms.

Quinn actually laughed "Rachel, you might think that but to Sam and Finn your land that they want to build a house on get used to it" she said, I frowned at her.

How could she think so low about the female sex?

"And what are you a precious gem?" I said, crossing my arms.

She shook her head "No I'm bulldozed land Rachel, take my advice though choose the guy who is going to build a nicer home" she said, returning to her book.

I sighed "It's sad to see that someone as beautiful as you on the outside is so hollow especially about herself" I said, standing up.

I left; I walked back into Sam's room. I remembered the first night I slept in Sam's room, it was by accident but it didn't matter. Lying down in his bed, inhaling his scent; I fell into a deep slumber.

I was woken by a hand caressing my face, my eyes fluttered open to see Sam. He smiled at me, I took a deep breath. Sitting up, promptly I yawned and stretched slightly. I looked to Sam, he sat down beside me. His face was at my height, he kissed my quickly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on your bed" I said, I swung my legs of the bed.

Sam smiled "You can stay if you want, warning I tend to spoon" he said, I smiled slightly.

My mind was still foggy, but I understood his offer. Nodding, I laid back down. Scooting over to the wall, Sam's arm soon fell over my hip and rested on my stomach. I soon fell back into a deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 6:Quinn you are a horrible humam

I woke in the morning to a tingle over my chest, I popped one eye open. Sam's hand was tracing a pattern along my skin, leaving a burning sensation. I opened my other eye, looking over to him. He was watching his hand, he hadn't noticed I'd woken up. I smiled slightly.

"Morning" I said, my voice was crackly and groggy.

Sam looked up at me, he smiled "Morning" he replied.

I rolled over so I was on my side, facing him. He did the same, looking into his hazel eyes. I knew he was something special. His lip was slightly swollen, but it didn't matter. His bruise on his left cheek was dark and nasty, I ran my finger over it slightly. He winced from the pain, I bit into my bottom lip. I smiled at him slightly though. I wanted to have sex with Sam again.

"Here" I said, pushing him onto his back.

I pushed myself up, so I sat on his stomach. He smiled slightly and sat up on his elbows.

"No" he said, grabbing my thighs he pushed my off beside him.

I frowned and crossed my arms, pouting my lips. I sighed and crossed my legs in the air, Sam sat up and looked at me.

Fine is he wasn't going to do this the easy way; I'll do it like they do in the movies. I sat up also, looking at Sam and not saying a word. I grabbed my top and pulled it over my head, I flicked it to the floor beside Sam. He sighed now.

"Rachel, keep your clothes on!" he said, getting up he bent to grab my top.

I quickly unclipped my bra, throwing over at him. He stopped and stared at it for a second before grabbing it, he turned to me.

I leant back on the bed and pushed my chest out, I was extremely nervous. If he shot me down, I don't think I could ever try another advance again. He sighed and walked over to the bed, leaning down. He shoved the clothing into my hands; I felt a tingle between my thighs. I really wanted him! I laid back on the bed and threw the clothing over on the floor again. I then moved to my pants, I started to inch them down. section by section till they were just below my knees; Sam watched me closely. I smiled at him, I ran my hand along the trail between my hip bones. Slipping my hand closer and closer to my folds every time. He grabbed my hand just as I was about to slip into my self, I looked up at him. He was looking me dead in the eye.

"Put your clothes back on" he said, I frowned at him.

"Sam..." I said, he shook his head sternly.

"Put your clothes back on Rachel" he said, getting off the bed.

He picked up my clothing and threw them to me, then walking out the door. Leaving me alone, naked on his bed. Untouched and upset, he's slept with me before. It's not like it's my honour... it then clicked. I was bad in bed! I felt my cheeks go instantly hot, this was shameful. I couldn't believe this!

I remained in Sam's room for awhile, putting my clothing on slowly. I didn't feel much besides embarrassment, I soon ventured out. Sam was gone and so was Quin, luckily. I got into the shower, washing off any mud, blood or god knows what from last night. I washed my hair twice for good measure, I missed my old hair. It was cute and simple, instead of bangs. I might get it cut when we leave tomorrow or the day after. I had forgotten to grab my strawberry print shirt, so I walked across the small gap of the shower to my room. I didn't even see him there; Puck sat calmly on the couch.

"Well am I going to get a explanation about everything that is happening? My week away was meant to be relaxing but all I find myself doing is pulling Sam and Finn of each other" he said, I gasped and jumped slightly.

"Puck!" I said, caught out of breath.

He chuckled slightly "Put a top on before you say anything" he said, I nodded.

Shoving the top over my head, I joined Puck on the couch. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm waiting Rachel? What is going on?"He asked me, I took a deep breath.

I was completely over this bull "Sam punched Finn cause Finn wanted to sleep with me and well tried at least last night" I said in a long aspirated huff of air.

Nodding slowly "Huh, I would of punched Finn too even though I did it to him with Quinn" he said, more to himself.

"So you and Sam are a couple correct?" Puck asked, he was looking out the window behind me.

I nodded and smiled, yes we were and I wasn't any happier about it.

"Yeah we are" I said, Puck frowned deeply.

"Then why is Sam going at it with Quinn by the beach" he said, pointing slightly.

I whirled my head around, to exactly where Puck was pointing. It was true, there he was sitting on the rock that Finn was perched on last night. With Quinn moulded to him, her hand caught in his hair. His arm was holding the small of her back; I felt my heart drop instantly. Puck patted my back silently as I continued to watch in horror.

How could he do this to me? After everything that was said and done, he lied. He had the chance to break my heart nicely; did Quinn and he devise this idea just to hurt me more? I clenched my fist in tiny balls. I turned to Puck, he smiled sympathetically at me.

"Do you want to me go down there and punch him?" he asked, I shook my head.

"No Puck, I just want you to take me home now please" I said in a whisper, loud enough for him to hear me.

He nodded and smiled slightly "Sure, I'll help you pack" he said, standing up with me.

Puck was a good friend to a person when he wasn't knocking up your girlfriends. I was numb, once again I let a guy through the shield and both run into the arms of Quinn Fabray. Packing was silent; I'd left my phone in Sam's room. I didn't want to enter there again, but I had too. Looking around, I found myself holding Sam's favourite movie and mine. Avatar, I soon pegged it at the closest wall. Making a crashing noise, it shattered into a thousand pieces, which were my intentions for the disc. Walking back out, Puck looked at me suspiciously. I shrugged and took my bag from him, he refused and almost ripped it from my hands insisting I wasn't carrying it. I opened the door for him, he passed me the bag as he walked down the stairs. Puck smiled at me, glancing behind me his smile slowly faded.

I turned to look at what he was looking out, Quinn and Sam where walking up. Side by side, he smiled slightly at me. Quinn pursed her lips.

He stopped three feet away from me "You going somewhere Rach?" he asked, like with Finn I didn't realised I'd slapped him till it was done.

Quinn gasped from shock and Sam stepped back slightly, I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"If you wanted to hurt me you could have told me I was nothing to you last night instead of having Puck point out you kissing that slut!" I said pointing to Quinn.

I was hysterical, I turned to her. She looked at me shocked "I have nothing to say to you Quinn Fabray but I hope you know that you are a truly awful human being and not even god can forgive you" I said, turning to Puck.

I nodded "Let's go" I said as calmly as possible to him.

He nodded and turned to Sam "If I was Finn I'd come out here and punch you fair in the jaw for being such a hypocrite and by the way, Quinn isn't that great in bed she's quite stiff" he said, walking up to catch up with me.

We were walking up the slight hill to the car park, where we parked our cars. I had come in the car with Mercedes and Lauren. But I'm not leaving in Puck's car, I'm glad that it was just Puck in the car. I was putting my stuff into the back seat of the car, I took a deep breath. I could barely see through the tears that were falling from my eyes. I laughed slightly, where else would tears fall from? I turned to Puck; he was glaring down the hill and shaking his head slightly. Sam was at the bottom of the hill, holding his cheek and looking up at me. I took a deep breath and held my head up high, he wasn't going to get to me.

I might of been wrong about Sam, but there is someone out there for me... I just need to find it. Puck tugged on my arm. I looked away from Sam to Puck, I smiled slightly.

"Come on Puck" I said weakly, he nodded.

The trip home was long and boring, it was just after dark. Puck pulled up outside the front of my house, the house was in darkness. My dad's weren't home yet, this was good. I had time to cry and get my act together before they found me. I took in a deep breath again and turned to Puck, I leant over the seat and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Noah, your a good friend" I said to him, he smiled.

"Don't be sad Rachel, things will get better for you" he said, I nodded at him.

"I know" I said getting from the car, I grabbed my luggage.

Puck drove off leaving me alone at home know, I walked into the house and chucked my luggage down on the couch. I sat on the couch and started to cry heavily, I only just heard the faint song of 'barbie girl' playing on my phone. I sighed and picked it up, wiping the tears away. I answered my phone.

"Rachel! What the hell apparently you slapped Sam in the face?" Finn demanded down the phone, I sucked in a breath.

"Finn it's not any of your business but yes because I busted him making out with Quinn so I guess once again Finn you were right about my boyfriend" I said, I started to cry slightly again.

I was over this crying ordeal. How had my life become such a clichéd flick?

"Rachel I'm coming home tomorrow I'll come see you, because I love you" he said, I frowned.

"Okay Finn" I replied, he sighed.

"Quinn is screaming about something, I have to go" he said, I clenched my eyes shut then shut the phone tight.

Wrapping my arms around my legs, I continued to sob until my dad's came home late in the night.


	7. Chapter 7: I love you

In the morning Finn came through on his word and by now I'd calmed down and sighed. In my pyjamas and my hair not brushed. I opened the door, he smiled slightly at me. I looked at him blankly and sighed. What was I thinking; Sam was so much better for my self esteem until yesterday at least. His face was swollen where Sam had hit him, I smirked slightly. That was so good to see someone get the upper hand on him.

"Finn-" I started to say, he put his hand up to stop me.

"Rachel your hurt right?" he asked me, I nodded.

"Simple fix, sleep with me to hurt Sam back" he said happily.

My face went completely blank "Good bye Finn" I said, before slamming the door into his face.

I spent most of the day just relaxing and thinking about the week at the cabin resort. A lot happened, I mean I fell head over heels for Sam and then lost him. Realised how much a jerk Finn was and actually was a step away from slapping or punching Quinn. Puck and I had started a friendship and Mercedes actually didn't call me selfish the entire trip. I washed my clothes and hung it out on the line, I heard a car pull up outside. I sighed, I was started to sigh way to much. I wandered out the front. It wasn't for our house, I shrugged slightly. I didn't think I was in the mood for chatter. I think I needed to sing, just get some emotion from me other then sombre.

Flicking through my iPod I came across the perfect song that represented how I was feeling perfectly as well as lightened my mood slightly.

I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<p>

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now<p>

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<br>I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do reminds me of you<br>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do<p>

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now<p>

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<br>I miss you

We were made for each other  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were, yeah  
>All I ever wanted was for you to know<br>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah<p>

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<br>I miss you...

Talking a gulp of air, I wiped away a tear that was welling up. I seriously needed to stop crying! He was a boy, just a boy! No he wasn't just a boy he was the boy I gave my virginity to! All to win over a boy who I know longer wanted, Geeze Rachel sticky web you've tangled yourself in.

Sam's POV

Sitting at home, I stared at my phone. I need to call Rachel; she needs to know the truth. I cant believe I kissed Quinn, I don't deserve Rachel. God, I'm worse than Finn I drew her in then left her for the same girl. Well I wasn't leaving Rachel, I think she might be one other halve. But I had to put my foot in my mouth, why! Sam, why! Taking a deep breath, I exhaled sharply. Rethinking about the kiss with Quinn, it could of been easily averted and I would still have Rachel in my arms. I laughed at the thought of how she wanted to do it so she stripped. It wasn't like her, but I didn't stop caring for her any less.

I was sitting on the rock, looking out to the lake. Quinn wondered up to me, she smiled slightly.

"Hey Sammy" she said.

"Hey Quinn" I replied.

She sat next to me, scooting closer. This is when I should of moved and stood up away from her.

"So Rachel huh?" she asked me, I nodded.

"How do you know she's the one?" she asked me, I looked to her.

"Because when I wake up I think of her and when I kiss her my life feels like it has a purpose and it's her" I said, she giggled.

"I can make you feel like that Sam, here" she said, she almost pounced onto me.

She crushed her lips down on mine, clinging her hands into my hair. She held on tightly, I placed my hand on her back. Which I should of been pushing her away from me. But that was the past, now was the present where I was Rachel free. Something I never thought I would never want. No, I was not going to sit around feeling sorry for myself, I needed Rachel. I didn't want her it was a necessity to have her in my life, grabbing the car keys. I knew I had to go to Rachel's and hopefully win her back.

Rachel's POV

I was getting out of the shower when I heard banging on my front door. Ugh, Finn better of not come back. I'd like to turn him in to a fat old toad sometimes, I was drying my hair while walking to answer the front door. I was in my blue singlet and black cardigan with a short red skirt, I flung open my door casually.

"Look Finn-" I said, looking up.

Sam stood there; he looked directly into my eyes and smiled slightly. I was caught of guard when he started to sing.

I was blown away.  
>What could I say?<br>It all seemed to make sense.  
>You've taken away everything,<br>And I can't deal with that.  
>I try to see the good in life,<br>But good things in life are hard to find.  
>We'll blow it away, blow it away.<br>Can we make this something good?  
>Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.<p>

Let's start over.  
>I'll try to do it right this time around.<br>It's not over.  
>'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.<br>This love is killing me,  
>But you're the only one.<br>It's not over.

Taken all I could take,  
>And I cannot wait.<br>We're wasting too much time  
>Being strong, holding on.<br>Can't let it bring us down.  
>My life with you means everything,<br>So I won't give up that easily.  
>I'll blow it away, blow it away.<br>Can we make this something good?  
>'Cause it's all misunderstood<br>Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.

Let's start over.  
>I'll try to do it right this time around.<br>It's not over.  
>'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.<br>This love is killing me,  
>But you're the only one.<br>It's not over.

We can't let this get away.  
>Let it out, let it out.<br>Don't get caught up in yourself.  
>Let it out.<p>

Let's start over.  
>I'll try to do it right this time around.<br>It's not over.  
>'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.<br>This love is killing me,  
>But you're the only one.<br>It's not over.

Let's start over.  
>It's not over, yeah...<br>This love is killing me,  
>But you're the only one.<br>It's not over.

My heart was leaping out of my chest, I knew deep in my heart that I was already to forgive him. I felt myself start to shake; he looked down at me his eyes almost piercing from worry.

"Say something" he said to me, I smiled.

"I..." I said, I was lost for words.

"Do something if you're lost for words" he said, he was lucky that I wasn't going to hit him again.

He flinched slightly when I stepped forward and raised my hands. I wrapped them around his neck, pulling him down to me. My lips touched against his slightly, just tempting him. Then pushing down I kissed him. Moulding myself to him again, this time I wasn't going to attempt to rape him. He wrapped himself around me, holding me closer to him. Luckily that I'd brushed my teeth already or this would have been super awkward. He pulled away from me, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry, Rachel it only took me a second after losing you to make me realise how much I needed you" he said, kissing me again.

I was lost for words even my normal blabber was toned down. I slowly started to inch back of Sam, pulling him with me. He used his foot to shut the door nicely, I didn't really notice until I heard it click shut. I jumped slightly, pulling away from him. I took a deep breath to clear my head.

This wasn't right; I should hate him right now. Any other person and they'd be crucified but with Sam no, this was going to be a problem in the future. I already know it, Sam slowly started to kiss down my neck. Nibbling across my collar bone, I smiled slightly and pushed against his chest. He backed off instantly. Unwrapping me, he stepped away.

"Sorry" he mumbled, I laughed.

He was even more adorable when he was embarrassed, if a time was any more perfect right? I took a deep breath, I took of my cardigan leaving just my singlet and red skirt. Sam slightly smiled up at me, he pulled of his jacket and placed it with my cardigan. I took another deep breath, I pulled off my singlet and placed it with the rest of my clothing. Sam followed by taking his shirt off, my thighs tingled again. I hated the feeling because it made the moment slightly more awkward. I followed by removing my red skirt, I covered my stomach with both of my arms. Sam laughed and stepped towards me, grabbing both of my arms.

He pulled them away from my stomach "Your 100% perfect Rachel" he said, kissing me quickly.

He then unbuckled his belt, throwing it on the pile of clothing. his pants soon followed, I grazed my hand over his abs. Admiring them, I stepped closer to Sam. Any closer and I was going to be merged with Sam. He didn't wait to much longer till, he grabbed either side of my hips and started to push me towards the couch. I complied by stumbling back, don't screw this up Rachel!

Sitting down, Sam pushed me on my back. Evening and lifting all his weight of me, he slipped his hands down either side of my underwear and pulled them off cordially, I felt a massive dose of low self esteem flow through me. I looked away embarrassed, Sam didn't wait again. He was slightly more aggressive this time, he slipped two fingers inside me. I instantly felt a shot of adrenaline pulse through my body, his thumb which seriously had to be magic. Started to rub me, I slowly started to buck in time with Sam's pushes and twists. I felt a bead of sweat fall down my neck and between my breasts. I looked to Sam, he looked to be enjoying himself as equally as I was. I sat up, putting my hand down his pants. Where he was practically throbbing, I almost burst into a giggle at how my thoughts had turned to dirty only after one experience. I pulled him out of his boxers, he looked up at me and smiled slightly.

Pulling Sam's hand away from inside me, I positioned myself above Sam. I couldn't believe that I forgave him so easily, and know am sleeping with him... what's happened to me. Sam pushed down on my hips, sending my directly on him. I winced slightly from a dull pain that surrounded my entrance; I followed the movements that Sam was directing me with his hands just faster and started to circle on him.

I could feel my body tensing for my climax; I clung onto the side of the couch and what I could grab of Sam's boxers. He slammed me down faster and faster helping me along. I cried out slightly, moaning as I fell limp on him. I was breathing heavily and felt like I was floating on a cloud, Sam started to move my hips up and down for a few more minutes. I had to repeat grabbing Sam and the couch twice before he reached his climax. Pulling out of me, Sam grabbed my waist quickly and pulled me on top of him. He wrapped his around my waist and rested them there. Looking up at me, he smiled.

"I love you Rachel" he said, these words sent my life into a spiral.

I smiled slightly and knew that it was mutual "I...I love you Sam, any guy that sings a song as beautiful like that to a girl must really care" I said, my heart was literally leaping from my chest.

"I do Rachel, forget Finn and forget Quinn because from now on it's just you and me" he said, I smiled at him.

I believed him, because in my deepest thoughts I knew it was true.


	8. Chapter 8: Meet the Berry's

**NOTE: Daddy – Hiram and Dad – Hugh.**

Introducing Sam to my dad's is one of the hardest things I think I might ever have to do in my life. With Finn it was easier because well they knew I was in love with him for months before they got to meet him. But I was sort of shoving Sam in there face saying 'love him cause I do'. I was slipping on a black dress over my body when I felt Sam's hand slip around my waist. I smiled slightly.

"Are you ready?" I asked, I wasn't in any way shape or form.

He rested his chin on my shoulder "As I'll ever be, so Hiram and who?" he asked me, I took a deep breath.

Sometimes he never listened, I'd told him my dad's names where Hiram and Hugh several times.

"Hugh" I said, he squeezed me tighter.

"Thanks" he said, kissing my cheek quickly.

Pulling away from me, my dress fell down. Wiping the fringe from my eyes, I smiled. I turned and looked into my mirror. Applying two coats of lip gloss and mascara, I fixed my hair slightly; Sam sat on my bed. Looking around my room, I looked at him through the mirror. He lied back.

"Yeah I could get used to this bed" he said, I pursed my lips at him.

"Oh, really?" I asked him, I turned to face him.

He smiled goofily up at me "Oh yeah" he said.

I walked over to the side of the bed, jumping on him like a child I sat on my stomach. Pinning both of his hands down on the bed, he smiled slightly. I wasn't really pinning him, I just wanted to think I could.

"Could you get used to me being in the bed?" I asked him, he smiled and nodded.

"I think so" he said, lifting his arms up he started to tickle my stomach.

He knew this was my weak spot, I started to giggle uncontrollably. I knew he wasn't pinned, damn!

I rolled of, falling to the floor. With a small thud, I hit the ground landing on my butt. Sam stopped and sat up and looked directly at me. He was holding in laughter, I smiled at him and started to laugh. When in pain, laugh! At least while your boyfriend is around.

Two swift knocks at my door, I looked up at it.

"Rachel? Is everything okay? I heard a thump" Hiram said to me.

I slowly my laughter down "Yes daddy, we are just mucking around" I said, looking to Sam.

He had sat up and was holding his hand out to help me up.

"Oh, is he here already? Are you dissent for me to come in?" he asked me, I took Sam's hand.

Pulling me to my feet I replied "Yes daddy" I said, I looked up at Sam.

"You'll be fine" I added, he smiled and nodded.

My dad opened the door; he took a deep breath and smiled. Walking to Sam, he held his hand up to him.

"Hiram Berry, you must be Sam" he said, Sam smiled.

Taking his hand firmly he replied "Yes sir I am, it's nice to meet you"

Walking down stairs with Sam and my dad, I could smell roast chicken wafting up the stairs. I inhaled it deeply, I loved the smell of chicken despise my vegetarian ways. Sam stayed silent and hardly looked at me while we walked through my house. I felt a pang of hurt ring through me, my other dad Hugh was serving out dinner plates on the table. He looked up at me and smiled at both of us; he walked over to Hiram and tucked his hand into his back pocket. Turning to Sam, Sam smiled politely.

"Hello Hugh it's nice to meet you" he said, holding his hand out.

Finally! He listened to me!

"Hello Samuel it's wonderful to hear that you take such interest in our daughter" he said, shaking Sam's hand.

Sitting down to dinner was awkward, eating in front of Sam was like reading a sex scene in a book and your parents come in awkward. I ate like a lady like always, with my salad minus the chicken or any meat. Sam and my dad's chattered happily, although halve way through the dinner things went downhill extremely fast.

"Honey your hardly touching your salad? Is everything okay?" my daddy asked me, I smiled at him and nodded.

"You have nothing to worry about, it's not like your pregnant or anything" my other dad said, laughing.

I smiled weakly "Let's hope not" Sam mumbled, loud enough for them to hear.

Putting my face in my head, I looked down into my lap. Oh god, he's just basically told them we were active. Ugh, I looked up at my dad's they were staring at Sam and I blankly.

"Excuse me?" my dad said, I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Um, what I mean is I just hope she's not pregnant because that would be an unexplainable thing from my position that's all sirs" Sam said, I was bitting my tongue.

Sam might be able to lie, but I can't I burst from pressure. Two seconds after they turned my gaze to me, I was frowning.

"Ah, okay it's happened once... no twice and we were careful I know I'm not pregnant" I said, then shoving my face in my hands.

"Well Rachel I must say I'm disappointed in you, Sam I think this might be a good time to say good night to Rachel" my daddy said, I took a deep breath taking my head out of my hands.

Sam cleared his throat "Yes sir, in all most respect to you I don't plan of ever hurting your daughter" he said.

My dad scoffed slightly "Finn said the same thing to us, excuse me if I don't believe you" he replied.

Sam smiled; "Finn obviously didn't love her like I do" he stood up, holding out his hand.

Both of my dad's shook his hand promptly, Sam turned to me. Kissing me on the top of the head, he spoke to me quietly.

"I'll call you later" he said, I nodded and looked into my hands.

My dad's saw Sam out the door, I continued to sit at my seat. I knew I was in trouble, although I was of age and it was my body. I just knew these things, returning to the seats across from me. A scowl was on both faces. I took a deep breath.

"Ground me I don't care, just don't say I can't see Sam anymore" I begged them, my daddy took a deep breath.

Shaking his head he spoke up "Were not going to ground you, but we are disappointed that this Sam fellow took advantage of you while away only after being with him for such a short period" he said, I frowned.

"Daddy you don't understand, love just happens with Finn I had to work constantly to keep him with Sam he just doesn't want to go so I knew I could trust him with this if anything I took advantage of him" I said, god I was blowing this out my butt.

"Rachel tomorrow morning we will go to the doctors and get you on the pill, we don't want a grandchild just yet" dad said to me, he smiled at me.

Taking a deep breath, I smiled then slightly frowned "If you guys weren't that mad, why did you guys ask Sam to leave?" I asked.

They both chuckled "To show who's really the boss in your relationship – the parents" my daddy said, I smiled and exhaled.

Gosh I loved these guys.

**Sorry it's a short chapter, but there shall be more. I don't know how I'm going to go with this, I think I might set up more Fuinn and possible Quam just to spice things up. Review please on your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9: It's nothing it's just

Sam and I had been dating for about a month now, time flew by. My dad's loved him; they thought he was a great influence despite the virginity thing. I was happier and nicer to people, I hadn't heard from Finn as well which was a double bonus. Everyone knew we were dating; it was just one of those things that everybody eventually found out about. We were walking in the shops, I was school shopping I needed some knew clothing and I conned Sam to come along. Walking hand in hand with him was sweet, Karofsky sneered at us when we walked past him. Keeping his mouth shut, I besides Santana and Kurt knew who he really was. I looked up at Sam; he was gazing around the place. I nudged him slightly, he looked down to me.

"You okay Sam you seem tense" I said, he smiled.

I instantly melted; nothing was more attractive than his smile. It was addictive, if his smiles were drugs I would want to shoot up every day.

"Nothing it's just... nothing" he said, looking back up.

I frowned "Come on spit it out Samuel" I said, he stopped walking.

"My dad got a new job in Phoenix and he's thinking about taking it he has to tomorrow to decide that's all" he said, my heart sunk.

He was leaving me... I squeezed his hand tightly. He looked down to me, I forced a smile across my face.

"Don't worry, be happy for your dad he's been through a lot" I said, he took a deep breath.

"God I love you" he said, pulling me of guard.

I stumbled into his arms, he kissed the top of my head and laughed "klutz" he said.

I laughed and snugged into him, I didn't want Sam to leave. I loved him, I wanted him to come with me to New York and be happy with me. Eventually have babies, a life with him. He was mine.

Walking with his arm over my shoulder, I looked down to the floor and continued to walk with him. He cheered up slightly as my mood dropped. He was talking about something, I didn't pay attention to much. I laughed and smiled at the appropriate times though. Great, Sam was going to leave and worse leave me. I fluttered my eyes stopping the tears well up in my eyes, I was looking at the tops in a clothes shop I didn't read the name of.

Picking up a blue singlet with red sparkles around the edge I quick cough behind me had me jumping, I turned my head. Quinn stood there with a smile, I turned around fully. She was smiling at me? Umm, Geeze she's quite weird.

"Hello Rachel, shopping?" she asked me, I nodded slightly.

She smiled "Rachel don't fret , I'm over fighting I want to be friends" she said, I frowned.

Yeah what was her angle?

"What's your angle Fabray?" I demanded, she clenched her jaw.

"Nothing, I'm here to make amends I want to apologize to you for the whole Cabin resort debacle because well I've seen that Sam really loves you and I'm sorry" she said, I frowned again and shrugged.

"Yeah he does I love him to and I forgive you" I said, she smiled brightly.

Wrapping her arms around me and squealed from excitement "Thank-you Rachel!" she said, I tapped her back twice.

Pulling away from me she looked down to the top I had in my hand "No that top isn't right, you should go for a more pastel pink I recon" she said, I frowned and nodded.

"Um sure" I said, putting the singlet back on the rack.

Okay I didn't know what this was all about but I seriously hoped she wasn't devising an evil plan. Even though she most likely was, Sam had gone to get something from somewhere I wasn't paying attention so I was left alone with Quinn. She spoke cheerfully beside me, picking up tops and popping them into my hands telling me I'd look cute. I liked some other's not so much, I brought about five out of the nine tops and two out of the four skirts she said I would look nice in. Some of it was out of courtesy and other was she had a decent style.

I met Sam at the food court, he was sitting at a table talking to Mercedes. They were laughing and smiling brightly, I cocked my head to the side. They were quite a cute couple, if I wasn't in love with him. I think I would of set that up. I walked over to them, smiling at Mercedes. She stopped laughing and gave me a half hearted smile.

"Hi Mercedes" I said, she smiled again half hearted.

"Um hey Rachel, I have to go I'll see you at school guys" she said, standing up she nodded sharply at Sam and hugged me.

Flittering off, I sat down in her seat and smiled at Sam. He smiled back happily.

"What are you guys planning?" I asked, he cocked his head to the side.

I laughed slightly "Come on Sam you were either planning or flirting and trust me your never that subtle... well" I said, I started to ponder.

Sam shrugged "It's actually a going away party for me that Mercedes and the rest of New Directions are throwing for me on Friday" he said, I frowned.

What! I thought he was thinking about his decisions!

"I thought your dad hadn't decided yet if he wanted the job?" I said smiling slightly.

Sam shrugged "Well he already kinda did, I was just telling you that so you wouldn't get upset on me and get mopy " he said, my heart sunk slightly.

How could he think lying to me was better than that? It clicked why Quinn was being nice, she knew I was about to lose Sam so being nice to me and rubbing Finn in my face will be her desserts. Huh? It all made sense. I stood up and shook my head slightly and frowned.

"Have fun in Phoenix" I said, walking off.

I left my bags behind; I hoped Sam would grab them it was over $200 worth of clothing in there. Walking outside, my house was only nineteen block walk. It wasn't far and it was the middle of the day. Walking won't be hard...

I'd made if officially five blocks and was over this walking debacle. I put my headphones in and started to listen to 'Barbra Streisand' by Duck Sauce. I enjoyed the irony in the song and my enjoyment of it. Putting it on repeat, I bobbed along to me music until I reached the infamous Berry home. My dad's car was in the drive way, this was good. I needed to talk to someone. I walked inside, my dad was sitting on the couch watching 'the bold and the beautiful'. He turned and smiled up at me. I flopped down beside him, I started to cry loudly. At first he turned the volume up, I looked up at him and snatched the remote from his hands. Flicking the T.V off, he took a deep breath and smiled at me.

"What happened sugar pot?" he asked me, I took a shaky breath myself.

Then I began my horrendous ramble/ blubbering explanation of a story. He got up and gave me a glass of water, taking a massive gulp. I took in another breath, one thing I really loved about them. Even in my ramble/blabber they both knew exactly what I was saying. They had a trained ear.

"Honey, Sam might have been wrong but I think you should be happy for him his family is getting back on track" he said, I nodded.

"But" I said, he shook his head sharply.

"No, this is what Sam needs and you need to be happy for him I know you love him but let me tell you this" he said, tapping my nose.

"Your father and I fell in love in year ten of school, he moved away to Canada with his family for six years and then one day at the conference is Illinois we reunited by chance and our love like yours and Sam was still there and now we have you" he said, I frowned.

Great, I'll have to wait six years for him.

"So Rachel, just because Sam is leaving now doesn't mean he won't come back to you in the future, your tether between each other will draw you together again" he said, hugging me with his one arm.

I nodded slowly, tether my ass. Truth was my dad's were a one in a million chance, Sam was leaving in less than a week and I was losing him.


	10. Chapter 10: Dinner at breadstix

School, it's a funny thing. One day someone can be on top and the next there lower then dirt, school kids are harsh. But I was harsher, well to Sam anyway. I hadn't spoken to him all week, I felt bad but I was losing him and he wasn't telling me! I'd refused to sit with him at lunches and ignored him in every Glee lesson. Which I regret fully, because Sam was leaving tomorrow and today was his last Glee. I was already sitting in the classroom, waiting for everybody to arrive. He walked in laughing with Mercedes... again. I was slightly over them to spending time together, just because I was mad at him did not mean she could go near him. Taking a deep breath I stood up and placed my hands beside me. Gosh I was nervous; he smiled and walked over to me. Mercedes sat and looked out the door. Attempting to give us privacy, running his fingers down my arm I stopped myself from shivering.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked, I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Sam, this whole week I've ignored you know I'm losing you" I said, he took a deep breath.

Wrapping his arms around me, he whispered down into my ear "You'll never lose me Rachel Berry because you know why? One day I'm going to marry you and have beautiful talented babies with you, no matter what state I live in ,my future is with you" I know shivered, closing my eyes tightly I took a deep breath of Sam's cologne.

I was going to miss this, hugging him "Until then?" I asked him, he laughed.

"Until I come back, you are still going to be the only girl I think about or ever touch" he said, I smiled now.

Those were the words I was looking for; I pushed up off my feet and captured Sam's mouth with mine. I loved him and I hope his words were true, Sam's gripped onto my top revealing my stomach. Mercedes coughed awkwardly, I pulled away from Sam. We both chuckled; I looked up to him and smiled slightly.

"After Glee you and I are going out to dinner for one final good bye" he said to me, I smiled and nodded.

Taking out seats, the rest of the guys soon flooded in each door. Followed by Mr Shue, he smiled at the class.

"Okay guys" he said.

****** Friday Night at Breadstix :)

Sam followed through on the dinner; he took my out to Breadsticks. Ordering the most lavish meal, he took a hold of my hand and looked into my eyes.

"Rachel do you think were too young for a big commitment?" he asked me, I looked at him blankly.

Um, depends there's all kinds of commitments there's babies, marriage, buying a home, living together or Getting a puppy or kitten.

"Um, depends Sam" I said, he smiled.

Pulling out a little box, it was silver with purple ribbon wrapped around it. My heart started to race frantically, oh it was beautiful. Well whatever it was, it was from Sam it was bound to be. Sliding it over to me, I nicely opened the box. Inside was a necklace, I frowned slightly from confusion. Lifting the necklace, a beautiful silver band lifted up from it. It was silver with blue sapphires and two diamonds either side. All in princess cut, I looked to Sam. It was beautiful!

"Oh my god" I said expurgated.

He smiled "Rachel Berry you see that ring? When I come back in ten months that ring will go from your necklace onto your left hand it's my promise to you" he said, I was choking back tears.

"How could you afford this?" I breathed out to him, I was almost taken for words.

"It's actually my grandmothers, she gave it to my father to propose to my mother so I'm doing the same oh and this isn't a proposal don't fret but one day it will be" he said, smiling slightly.

I had never been this happy in my life, I could of ever thought anything could be better than the Broadway stage. But this is it, my true happiness. It's true, where the heart is. Soon your happiness follows. Well I think that's the saying, shrugging it off mentally. I leant over the table and kissed Sam quickly, I smiled against his lips.

"Sam, I'm so ready for you" I whispered to him, seductively.

I wasn't normally like this to him yes this was out of character for me but I didn't care. I wanted to have a lasting impression for him to remember me bye, he frowned.

"For what?" he asked, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"For you and I to do it in any place possible" I said again in a whisper, Sam's eyes instantly lit up.

"Check!" he asked the closest waiter, I giggled from the clichéd attempt.

Sam almost through me over his shoulder, trying to hurry me from the restaurant to his car this was exciting as we had never done it any place other than a bed. Sliding along the seat, I wrapped my arm around his neck. Pulling his mouth onto mine, I loved him when he was awkward which he was know being. His hands fumbled slightly, attempting to push the seat belt clicker away from him. Pushing it down the side of the seat, I smiled up at him.

"You ready?" he asked, I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Sam, were in a parking lot and well... are you sure?" I asked him, I didn't want to get caught.

The embarrassment on Monday if we got caught and Sam wouldn't be here to back me up or take some of the heat. Sam took a deep breath, he scooted back.

"I'll take you home Rachel it's fine" he said, reaching through to the front seats.

He shifted himself, sitting upright in the seat. I frowned slightly, I hope he wasn't upset I'd sort of backed out of my promise. I leant forward, wrapping my arms around his neck. Placing my hand on his chest, taking a deep breath I smiled at him. Kissing his cheek, I ran my lips down to his neck. Another thing about dating Sam, I could read him like an open book and I knew everything that he wanted from me with sex. Unfortunately him, not so much but I never minded he gave me what I needed and I gave it to him. He placed his hand on my hand and I took a deep breath.

"I don't want to leave you" he said, I smiled even brighter then normally.

"I... I don't want you to leave either but, it's killing me inside saying this but this time apart might be the best thing I can find myself musically and you can in whichever way you are going to find yourself" I said, kissing his neck again.

"Rachel, I found myself the day I had you back in my arms the true me that pieces with you your my missing puzzle piece" he said, god! Why is he leaving?

I laughed slightly and hugged him tighter "You're my puzzle piece" I said to him, he turned his head.

His lips met mine; I felt a shoot of fire almost engulf my body. Like I'd never felt before, I don't know what it was but id defiantly helped me. I felt him tugging my shirt closer to him, I followed closely. Knocking around awkwardly, I managed to sit on his lap in the front seat. Pulling the seat back, we slid back casually. I jumped slightly and giggled, then returning myself to his lips. He placed a hand up my shirt, his hand was warm against my stomach. It inched up every two minutes or so, I wasn't counting. He pulled at my bra softly, I smiled against his lips.

"Seeing I'm leaving tomorrow do you think we can skip the hasty foreplay and get to the end?" I said breathless against his lips.

He nodded, pushing myself up on my knees. I pulled my underwear down to my knees, lifting one leg. I awkwardly removed them, leaving them on my other leg. Whilst doing this, Sam had pulled his zipper open. Pulling him out, I leant in and kissed him once more. Thankfully the car park was empty and there was no cars parked around us. It was unlikely we would get caught. Placing each hand on either side of Sam's neck I slowly lowered me onto him, I took a tiny gasp and he almost escaped a moan. Sam and I rarely had sex, which was odd for a high school couple. Maybe it was because we might have actually loved each other enough to enjoy just each other's company? Or maybe I was just a prude and said no a lot. Holding either side of my hips Sam brought me up and down on his member several times slowly, each time picking up its pace. I bit into my bottom lip, even though I said no a lot to him. This sex would be the second best memory I'll have with him, whilst still in Ohio anyway. I took a deep breath, he pulled me up and locked eyes with me and smiled slightly. Then instead of placing sliding me back down, Sam more rammed me down. shaking my body, it responded positively. He continued to 'ram' me onto him, I could feel the twitch in my stomach attempting to boil. I was near my ending, my heart sunk. This was it, I'd finish he would soon follow he'd drop me home and then tomorrow he was leaving. He ditched his own leaving party for me tonight; he dropped and stopped everything he was doing. I can do this right? Ten months without his scent or his hugs or his kisses or corny text messages that I receive each morning. Yes, Rachel you can.

I couldn't hold myself in anymore, I moan escaped my lips. I slightly dug my fingers into Sam's neck and shoulder, the feeling was amazing and yet depressing. Because this was the closest I was going to be to Sam for a long time.

I only had a few more seconds to ponder before Sam made a grunting noise, and relaxed it his seat. I looked down at myself. He was still in me, it looked like an alien almost from my view. Sam pushed hair out of my face and looked at me.

"Rachel?" he asked me, I looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Ten months huh?" I said, I could feel a lump forming in the back of my throat.

He sighed "Yeah, ten long gruelling months of no Rachel Berry" he said, I smiled again weakly.

"A vacation" I said, attempting to cheer myself up.

He laughed "No a curse, just think when I get home and have you in my arms in ten months how much more meaningful this is" he said, pointing to us both.

I nodded and smiled "You right Sam" I said, he laughed.

"I'm always right" he said, kissing my forehead.

What do you guys think? I already know the ending :P But I'm thinking about writing another story about when they meet up again after the ten months? Please review your ideas Cheers! Sorry this update took forever, stupid finals! :S


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbye

The morning was cold, unusually cold for Ohio. Which isn't saying much, I'd gotten up at the break of dawn to see Sam and his family off knocking on Sam's door it opened and Sam's mother; Tammy stood there looking at me groggily.

"Hey Rachel, good to see you so early you do know where not leaving for another two hours?" she said, she obviously had just woken up.

I put a smile on my face "I know Mrs Evan's it's just I wanted to speak to Sam before he leaves" I said, she took a deep breath and sighed.

Nodding, she held open the door wider "Come in Rachel" she said, she didn't like me obviously. She would rant on hours and an hour's about Quinn was perfect for Sam and they would one day be together despite the face I was in the room.

I nodded and walked in, they still lived in there hotel room. Sam was sprawled out on the couch, he was fast asleep. Snoring slightly, I smiled. I was going to miss him, I walked over to him leaning down I pecked his forehead. He frowned and mumbled something, I bit into my lip stopping myself from laughing.

"Sam" I said in a whisper, he took a deep breath.

"Rachel, five more minutes" he said, rolling over to face the wall.

I pursed my lips at him and smiled slightly.

"Samuel, get up and greet Rachel" his mother said, I turned and smiled at her.

He groaned "Seriously?" he said I smiled slightly.

"Seriously Sam" I replied, he fluttered his eyes open.

Looking directly at me he smiled, grabbing my hand with his. He gave me a weak squeeze, I took a deep breath. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry today, even though he's going away. He sat up slowly, yawning slightly. He looked over to his mother and smiled half heartedly, Stevie and Hanna where still asleep on the bed besides there packed suitcases. I bit into my bottom lip, standing up. I helped pull him up. Standing up he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Morning, why are here?" he said, I frowned slightly.

"I mean like why so early where not leaving till nine and where all packed..." he started to say.

"Samuel, she has come to say good bye obviously now don't forget to say good bye to Quinn before you leave, you might see her soon and you don't want her to be too mad at you" she said, her eyes almost gleaming from speaking of her.

I clenched my jaw, god she was a bitch! Sam frowned slightly too.

"Yeah, I fucked you son" I blurted, she frowned.

"What did you say!" she demanded, I cleared my throat and smiled.

" I said 'city of sun?' Phoenix isn't Mrs Evans?" I said sweetly, she eyed me suspiciously.

"Um I'm not too sure what it's called Rachel, I must of misheard you" she said, smiling slightly.

Turning back to the table she was standing near, she continued to write in a book on the table. Sam squeezed me tight then leant and whispered in my ear.

"Don't ever word play my mother again" he said, chuckling slightly.

I bit my lip and nodded "Sorry, it sort blurted out" I apologized; he shrugged and kissed the top of my head.

Shrugging, I helped Sam pack his few final things into a parka. Stevie and Hanna where awake and running amuck, from what I could hear them screaming about. They were playing Cops and Robbers., I smiled. I missed those days, even though I never had any friends to play with. I'd watch from my dance class's to the park across the road. Sam's father came barging in through the front door. Sam was a splitting image of him, my stomach churned. He was know leaving, I took a deep breath.

"Okay Rachel are you fine to get home?" he asked me, I smiled and nodded.

"Yes Mr Evans, it was nice meeting all of you" I replied, he chuckled.

"Sweetie this won't be the final good bye, Sam never stops raving on about you we'll see you in ten months" he said, Sam mum pulled a face to the floor.

"Oh Tammy cut it out, Quinn was a tramp and cheated on Sam you should hate her!" he demanded, turning and winking with a smile at me.

I laughed slightly, bitting my lip. I followed them out to their car, Stevie and Hanna jumped into the car and instantly started to fight over which movie to watch. I smiled at them, Mr and Mrs Evans got into the car. I turned to Sam, he was frowning and bitting his bottom lips. I looked at him and smiled, pulling out my ring that was linked to my chain. I showed this to him and smiled.

"Ten months, I love you" I said, he smiled.

Leaning down he kissed me deeply, pulling away he looked at me.

"I love you, I'll see you in ten months" he replied, kissing me once more.

He reluctantly got into the car, winding down the window. I looked at him, I felt myself starting to tear up. I took a breath to steady myself, a single tear rolled down my cheek as the car engine stared. Looking out to me, he waved to me. Kissing his hand, he blew it to me he was slightly red in the cheeks and obviously was upset. Seeing I could read him like a book, I swallowed back the lump in the back of my throat and waved him good bye. As the car slowly rolled away, taking Sam with it.

*.*.*.*

The next day, I was half asleep in my bed. I couldn't figure out what the annoying beeping noise was, I slowly fluttered my eyes open. My phone was buzzing on the bedside table, groaning. I grabbed my phone, flipping open the phone I looked to see who had texted me. I smiled brightly whilst I read my message.

**Only 299 days till I see you again, I love you don't forget that**

**X. Sam**

_**THE END... For now, until next time I bid you farewell! **_

_**By The way my next story will be called 'only one day to go' it will be rated M as well =) **_


End file.
